


塞涅卡

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 非CP向通篇自以为是的废话，没有中心思想，请不要太过期待
Relationships: Nero | Saber & Medea | Caster





	塞涅卡

**Author's Note:**

> 非CP向  
> 通篇自以为是的废话，没有中心思想，请不要太过期待

《塞涅卡》

“这是死在拿我做实验吗？好吧，我出生以前就已经拿它做过一次实验了。”  
尼禄皱起眉头。神代的魔女怎么看都不像是会说出这种话的人，的确，美狄亚在说此话时语气平平，丝毫不带感情色彩，不难推测她应该只是在引用或复述他人的话语。令尼禄有些动摇的是，她隐约感觉到自己曾在哪里听到过这句话。极有可能是在生前。  
身披紫袍的魔女无言地以银匙搅拌面前的红茶，灯盏洒落的光斑明晃晃地一同旋转，乳白的泡沫堆积在茶杯边缘。尼禄知道她没有往红茶里加糖的习惯，更不会注入牛奶，所以她此时应该只是在耐心地等待尼禄回忆起来。可是尼禄努力地想了好久，脑内仍是朦朦胧胧的一片，抓不到任何线索。  
“为何突然对余说这种话？”她选择放弃。  
于是美狄亚停止无意义的搅拌，极平静地开口：“看来你是真的非常不在乎他。”  
“他？”尼禄不由困惑。

她是罗马著名的暴君，说起生前围绕在她身边的人，英灵们往往对她的妻妾更感兴趣，尤其是波佩娅，那个用驴奶清洗肌肤的、黝黑美丽的女人，她亲爱的奥古斯塔——最后被她一脚踹死。可要说男人的话，她实在是想不起多少个名字来。  
她首先想到多律弗路斯，尽管他的美貌很快让她腻烦，但她毕竟曾为他扮演娇羞新娘的角色。只是他显然不具备这般的灵魂。紧接着她想到她的裁判官，那个优雅风流的男人无疑从不畏惧死亡。但回忆他的名字教她作呕。

她抬头，坦然承认：“余想不起来。”  
“是啊，你在乎你相貌俊美的丈夫，在乎你品味高尚的裁判官，但你不在乎那个男人。”美狄亚的声音比平常更为低沉，如同飘出烟雾的香薰蜡烛，缱绻在空气中缭绕不散。尼禄很喜欢她，只有这时她的洞察能力让人难以忍受——尼禄认为她未免太不体贴。好在美狄亚立即缓和了语气，“你不在乎那个辅佐你登上帝位的男人。”  
“塞涅卡……”脑海中的迷雾终于驱散，尼禄带着几分厌烦念出了这个阔别已久的名字。不，实际上并没有太久——她第一次在走廊遇上美狄亚，说的第一句话就是“余在余师塞涅卡的著作中见过汝”。尼禄的本意是希望拉近两人的距离，可神代的女魔术师显然受不了暴君无心的撩拨，冷冷地笑道：“难道我是活在悲剧里的女人吗？”她这才察觉到自己说错了话，可是对方已经拂袖而去。  
“你终于想起他来了。”美狄亚笑，“明明第一次见我时你还跟我扯上他，称他为你的老师。”  
“余不喜欢犬儒学派。”尼禄再次皱眉。  
“别把犬儒学派和斯多葛派混为一谈。”  
尼禄想尽量保持平静，但是失败了。她以明显不悦的语气道：“看样子汝对那男人还挺了解的？”刚说完她就不禁有点后悔，因为这听上去像被玩伴们冷落在一旁的小女孩儿。  
美狄亚慢悠悠品了口茶，才开口道：“我只是略有些好奇，把我作为主角写进悲剧里的是个怎样的男人。”  
“一个懦弱的蠢货。”布丁太滑，与焦糖液一同在玻璃杯底部滚动，尼禄挖下一小勺送进嘴里，绵软冰凉，牛奶的淡香迅速地融化味蕾。

她确实尊敬过塞涅卡。那时她还是个乳臭未干的小毛孩儿，单是屋大维娅庸俗不堪的美貌和阿格里皮娜的花言巧语都能把她耍得团团转。正因如此，她后来才会通过弑母的极端手段来告别过去的自己。她在杀掉那个不谙世事的、愚蠢的尼禄。她开始讨厌老师塞涅卡的那些论调，登上帝位后没多久，塞涅卡对她的影响便已经接近于零了。不过在另一种意义上，他仍深刻地影响着尼禄——他叫她往东，她只会往西。

“懦弱……么。”美狄亚若有所思。尼禄以为她要出言反驳，但她什么都没说，让尼禄不由得有些失望。  
“汝为何在意塞涅卡？汝很生气吗，对于他把汝写成悲剧女主角的事情？”  
“怎么会，”尼禄感觉美狄亚几乎要笑出声来，“不知道你对我有怎样的误解，我并不是随随便便就会生气的人。我最讨厌别人把我当英雄的附庸看，而你的老师并没有这样做。”  
“嗯……”尼禄想了想，“可是余第一次提及他和他的作品时，汝表现得很愤怒。”  
“那是当然。你的室友玉藻小姐告诉过我，你打算把我作为你的文学素材——是吧，大艺术家？”

那条死狐狸……尼禄心中一阵郁闷。更令她郁闷的是，她完全无法反驳。她确实是对希腊神话中的背叛魔女产生了浓厚的兴趣，想要创作一首以其为题材的诗歌，这才试图去接近美狄亚。没想到对方早已得知自己的目的，这让尼禄的自尊心受到了一定的挫伤。

“想要我为你提供文学素材，也不是不行。”  
“此话怎讲？”她纳闷于美狄亚突然改变的态度。  
“作为报酬，你要当我的换装人偶。”美狄亚指着她说。  
尼禄恍然大悟。阿尔托莉雅的脸庞浮现在她脑海里，小巧精致的脸瓜子，凛然的神情，确实像是美狄亚会喜欢的类型。她伸手拿茶壶，给自己倒了杯红茶，“余是不介意，反正余一直喜欢试穿衣服。不过汝喜欢的应该是那位亚瑟王高洁的灵魂吧？汝也说过汝很烦那些只有外表的人。把余当作替代品，真的符合汝的期望吗？”  
“谁说我把你当替代品？我不能是对你本人感兴趣吗？”美狄亚道，“坦白说，若非如此，我也不会有了解那个叫塞涅卡的男人的念头。”  
她的话大大出乎了尼禄的意料。她感到脸颊有点儿发热，于是低头喝了口茶，并把这归罪于红茶的滚烫，尽管它温热得恰到好处，醇厚的涩香在她唇舌间回荡。那一刻她似乎又回到了二十岁之前，只有那时她才有多余的天真去爱一个粗鄙的侍女——但事实上阿克提并不粗鄙，否则全罗马最高贵的头颅绝不会在一个侍女面前低垂。

她惊觉自己陷入怀念中太久，导致沉默已经死死横亘在她与美狄亚中间。终于，她有些艰难地开了口。  
“余的老师，”她说，舌头像打了结，“是个滥好人。在他眼里，没有什么是不可以被接受的，也没有什么是不可以共存的。所以……即使余一步一步地走向毁灭，他也仍旧信任、支持余，把余当作他骄傲的学生。当余暗示他已经不该活下去的时候，他也只是铁青着脸表示他可以隐居。余在王座上厌恶地想，这男人真是懦弱。”  
美狄亚点点头。她一言不发，等待尼禄把没有说出口的话给说完。  
尼禄深呼吸一下，喉咙有稍许干涩，“不过……余其实还挺喜欢那个男人的。”

说出来了。她想。这应该也是美狄亚想听的答案吧。

“我……被那些所谓的女神们当作英雄的附庸。”美狄亚沉静地说，“我是为了守护王位而必须存在的恶。到最后，所有人都以厌恶与恐惧的语气称我为魔女。”  
尼禄怔怔地看着她，一时间没有反应过来她为何要对自己说这些。片刻，她揭晓答案：“我透露的这些事情，作为文学素材足够你写一首诗了吧？”  
原来如此。“可是余已经不想写了。”尼禄说。她想起焚烧罗马的大火，想起神庙弯曲变形的圆柱，想起暴动的民众，想起生灵涂炭，想起无动于衷的自己，以及自己为这场盛宴作的诗。她只写得出无关自身痛痒的诗。

她不想重蹈覆辙。

美狄亚看上去没有太惊讶，“真可惜，这样一来就不能让你当我的换装人偶了。”  
“余仍旧想为汝写诗，”尼禄道，“但是余想写些除了悲伤以外的东西。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如说——赞美维纳斯与阿佛洛狄忒的美貌，之类的。”  
“也就是说想看我隐藏在长袍下的这张脸对吧？”美狄亚听懂了尼禄的暗示，再次露出令人不快的冷笑，“还真是有够直白的……不过，给你看也无妨。”  
她骨节分明的指触碰到了紫袍的边缘。  
尼禄屏住呼吸。她从未看见过美狄亚除了那绛紫的唇以外的五官，她想它们应该同样地妖冶。她等待看到一张属于蛇蝎美人的脸。  
然而事实出乎她的意料。

那之后，尼禄与美狄亚的关系并未发生太大的变化。尼禄本人倒是变化明显，她想办法弄到了塞涅卡比较有名的著作，开始认真地阅读，把室友玉藻前吓得不轻。  
尼禄仍然不喜欢塞涅卡的政治论调。认同不了就是认同不了，没什么可解释的。但她开始对他改观。或许她想错了，或许他从来就不是个懦弱的男人。在阅读那些半是熟悉半是陌生的文字时，她会不可控制地想到——能够说出“我出生以前就已经拿死做过一次实验了”这种话的男人，在自己的学生的命令下割断静脉之时，究竟抱着怎么样的心情？  
可惜她已经不可能知道了。

此事的最后，尼禄唯一的收获就是美狄亚那张出人意料地清秀的脸庞。她的眼睛尤为美丽，仿佛融进了天底下所有的蓝色。爱琴海的海水都不会有这么蓝。

END


End file.
